


Fucking the Piss Out of Me

by swords_scripts



Series: Fucking the Piss Out Of You/Me [2]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Consensual Non-Consent, Doggy Style, F/F, Other, Pee, Piss Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: You and a partner are acting out a fantasy where they come round and fuck you until you pee yourself. You beg them to stop, and they don’t, but it’s all clearly consented and previously negotiated. Pee everywhere, everyone comes.Gender notes: nobody is gendered, feel free to gender yourself in the improv. I’ve put strapon/girlcock as direct alts for each other, so feel free to do either or both and label accordingly.This script is part of a pair, feel free to read the other POV for inspiration.Original Post: 8th November 2020
Relationships: Female/Female, Female/Other, Other/Female, Other/Other
Series: Fucking the Piss Out Of You/Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072727
Kudos: 10





	Fucking the Piss Out of Me

_** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **_

[doorbell]

Fuck, finally!

[greeting] Hey!

[soft thud] Oof! [kissing]

Look at you, pinning me against the wall!

[kissing]

Yeah, I’m ready! I’m excited! Yep. Traffic lights activated!

Green light, yep!

Mmm, good. [kissing]

I can feel your {strap/girlcock} pressing against me…

I can’t wait for you to fill me up with it…

Right! The bedroom. Right.

Sorry, yes! You’re in charge. Of course, I’ll take your pants off first.

[moans] Fuck, it’s so big…

Yeah, I want it. Fuck, I need it so much.

I can get undressed now? I want you to see how wet I am for you.

See? You like it?

Lemme get on all fours…

[playful spank] [yelp]

[feel free to make begging sections like this longer and more repetitive than I’ve written them] Please, put it inside me… Please, please, please, I need it so badly. I’ve waited all week too. I need your big {strap/girlcock} stretching me open, please! Yeah, grab my hips! [moans] I’m all yours. Please fuck me, please – ah!

[screamy moans as it goes in]

Fuckkkk…

[being fucked throughout, rhythmic moans etc, wet sounds if you like]

Oh fuck, that feels good. I love feeling your {strap/girlcock} inside me. I want to be a good little slut for you. Take me. [etc, etc. improv moans, swearing, anything else to this effect you like]

Yes, please touch yourself too. I want it to feel good for you. Does it feel good, burying your strap in my cunt [improv your own anatomy here]?

It’s kinda… pushing on my bladder though.

Can we take a break? I need to go…

[checkin] Yep, all green.

[still being fucked]

Please? I need to pee! Argh! Stop!

It’s really pressing against it! Every fucking thrust, argh! You’re making me need to go so badly.

What if I piss myself though?

[again, feel free to make this part go on as long as you want]

No, please, help! Argh! You’re gonna make me pee! Argh, fuck!

Hold it? I can’t hold it while you’re pounding me like this! Are you gonna be done soon?

[crying] Don’t make me piss myself! It’s gonna ruin it, if I piss all over your {strap/girlcock}… Please don’t make me, please, please, please…

[deep breaths as you try to hold it in]

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Please! I can’t hold it in. Please… Oh God, I’m gonna pee! No no no no!

[optional pee/splash sounds]

Ah! Fuck! Oh no…

[moans of distress and relief]

[still being fucked. any wet sounds get wetter]

I’m sorry! I couldn’t hold it! Oh fuck, it’s everywhere… It’s all down my legs, and… argh!

Oh my God it’s still going… Oh fuck…

[sigh]

You’re not gonna stop? I just pissed all over you! We’re covered in piss and you’re gonna keep fucking me?

What do you mean harder?

[harder. It feels good]

[yelp] Oh fuck! Oh fuck that’s good! Fuck, that’s the spot. Right there! Oh my God!

Fuck! Yeah, take me! Just like that! [etc]

Your {strap/girlcock}’s hitting my – fuck!

[improv more fucking, if you like]

I’m gonna come! Fuck, you’re gonna make me come so hard.

I know, I know. We’ll keep going til *you’re* done. I’ll come as many times as it takes… I’ll be your fucktoy…

[improv orgasm, multiple if you like]

You’re close? Yes! 

[improv listener orgasm]

[finish fucking]

Whew! [laughing] Oh my God!

Careful! It’s squelchy!

Haha, no, I don’t care either, c’mere! [kiss]

That was amazing! Did you enjoy it too? It sounded like you did…

Yay! I’m so glad! It was really hot. [kiss]

Oh, totally worth all the prep drinking all that water…

[kissing]

Haha yeah, we’d better get cleaned up…


End file.
